The Crimson One
by FukuroLady
Summary: A short story this one. Alessa summons Xuchilbara. Silent Hill 2 era. (yeah i like to think Pyramid Head is Xuchilbara ). xD


The Crimson One.

Alessa's nightmare engulfing the town was not enough to satisfy her thirst for vengeance. Free from Dahlia's incantations she could see her body struggle and writhe in agony at her sick bed but her spirit was free. Her spirit. Her body may be broken and terribly charred but her spirit..her most powerful weapon,is stronger than ever before. Stronger than the day that made the majority of the town's population disappear. Stronger than the day her pain released the darkness upon Silent Hill and monsters born from her agony begun to roam the streets. Still she regrets that she wasn't able to save Lisa. Her nurse was the only beacon of light inside her own darkness. If only she had been that strong then. But her mother,Dahlia,managed to capture her and Lisa,without her protection anymore perished. Lisa. Who was so sweet toward her when everyone else inflict pain upon her. Lisa. Who carried her other half at Toluca county orphanage and made sure the nuns would take care of the little girl. Alessa's half. What was left of her goodness. If only she could bring her back. But Lisa was long gone as a human. Part of the town now she was known as Valtiel's companion. Valtiel. Her loyal servant. Still Alessa needed something more. She needed a Judge. A creature that would strike fear in the hearts of those who still find shelter in the town's church. And eventually would lead them at their demise. One by one. Alessa knew what she needed. She needed a God. Valtiel was tasked in looking after her other half. She needed the Crimson One.

And she knew how to summon him. She was the Holy Mother after all. All Gods before her bow. All Gods before her are demi Gods. Still there are rules that even she has to abide. Still there must be an appealing reason for an Old One to rise. Specifically Xuchilbara,the Crimson One,would only rise to judge and punish. Once Xuchilbara awakes she can control him afterwards. The Crimson One would bow before her and acknowledge her as his superior. So she had to give him a reason to rise. And that reason heard the towns call and entered Silent Hill a few hours ago. His name is James Sunderland and he is a murderer. He murdered an innocent person. His wife. Alessa doesn't care why. The town doesn't care either. Xuchilbara will just hunt him down and eventually judge. There is a certain place she needs to be to summon him. An apartment building,built upon Silent Hill's most sacred grounds.

It was too easy for Alessa to travel in this form. Her spiritual form. Her actual body still writhing in her sick bed but her spirit knows no pain anymore. Having with her the White Chrism,the Obsidian Goblet, the Lost Memories and Crimson Ceremony books,Alessa appeared through thin air in room 208 of Wood Side Apartments. Her job had just begun. In the distance in the corridors she could hear the outsider fire his gun against the creatures she once gave birth to. Alessa placed the items on a table in the center of the room. She poured the White Chrism into the Goblet and started reading from the Lost Memories book. A crimson mist begun covering the room. She read certain paragraphs and proceeded to read the summoning part from the Crimson Ceremony book. The mist was thicker now. Alessa finished reading what was necessary and closed the book. The mist was now shaping into a figure. The figure was eerie standing still. "Xuchilbara,the Crimson One. The Holy Mother calls at you. Appear before me oh Old One because judging is your duty and you are needed here to judge.".

Alessa's eyes lit up as the figure born from the crimson mist was now whole standing before her. Xuchilbara the Crimson One had just awoken from his slumber. Tall,strong and muscular holding his spear in his hand. His face hidden by his great red pyramid shaped helmet. Xuchilbara spoke.

"Holy Mother why i have been summoned? " he knelled before Alessa and stayed there.

"The town called to a murderer. You are here to judge. It is your duty Xuchilbara to hunt him down,judge and punish him."

"I will do as you ask Holy Mother." he said.

"And once you are done with this task Xuchilbara" Alessa continued "you'll make sure that those who wronged me pay the ultimate price. You shall kill them one by one."

"I am aware of their deeds Holy Mother. Rest assured they will be punished as i see fit. "

"Now go Xuchilbara. This one is lost. Show him who he really is and what he's done." Alessa said.

"As you wish Holy Mother. " Xuchilbara replied and left the room.

James Sunderland was relieved to find another human being in this hellish building. Eddie Dobrowski was not the friendliest person one can meet but at least he was a human being.

"_You_'_re not friends_ with that... _Red_, _Pyramid Thing_, are _you_? " he asked.


End file.
